lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Iriquois Empire
The Iroquois Empire is a large Empire located in central Nord America and the surviving element of the once massive Iroquois Empire that stretched across nearly all of eastern Nord America has been reduced to a far more marginalized area only surviving its conflict with Forostar by summoning Magi which split the continent. The Iroquois Empire is dominated by the Iroquois of whom are a native ethnic group of Nord America, and besides the dominant Iroquois also stands a sizable number of Cherokee in the northern part of the Empire. The Iroquois Empire is ruled over by the Grand Council of Iroquois of whom administer the overall leadership of the Empire, but as will become clear local governance is extremely powerful, and has historically been a source of much weakness externally for the Iroquois Empire. The Iroquois Empire would first come to found itself when the first of the Iroquois would come to rise as a tribal confederacy at the sight of their eventual capital of Cahoka where they would expand from and take control of much of Central Nord America. The Iroquois Empire would expand dramatically over a relatively short time preceding the arrival of the Numenorian Empire and during this expansion they took control of several other major kingdoms in the form of the Mohaki Kingdom, and the Kingdom of Seneca of which both formed a part of the Empire. The Iroquois Empire would expand dramatically over a relatively short time preceding the arrival of the Numenorian Empire and during this expansion they took control of several other major kingdoms in the form of the Mohaki Kingdom, and the Kingdom of Seneca of which both formed a part of the Empire. The Iroquois Empire would remain in this state for generations as the power of the Blackfoot who they warred with constantly kept them expanding further west along with their alliance with the Cree, but this peace would come to a halt with the arrival of the Empire of Numeron on their shores. Geography History Early History The Iroquois Empire would first come to found itself when the first of the Iroquois would come to rise as a tribal confederacy at the sight of their eventual capital of Cahoka where they would expand from and take control of much of Central Nord America. Golden Age The Iroquois Empire would expand dramatically over a relatively short time preceding the arrival of the Numenorian Empire and during this expansion they took control of several other major kingdoms in the form of the Mohaki Kingdom, and the Kingdom of Seneca of which both formed a part of the Empire. Peace The Iroquois Empire would remain in this state for generations as the power of the Blackfoot who they warred with constantly kept them expanding further west along with their alliance with the Cree, but this peace would come to a halt with the arrival of the Empire of Numeron on their shores. Goverment The Iroquois Empire is ruled over by the Grand Council of Iroquois of whom administer the overall leadership of the Empire, but as will become clear local governance is extremely powerful, and has historically been a source of much weakness externally for the Iroquois Empire. Grand Council of Iroquois The Grand Council of the Iroquois League is an assembly of 56 Hoyenah (chiefs) or sachems, a number that has never changed. The Grand Councillor stand with only males, but everyone of the 56 is also followed by a sort of Shadow Council of their Wives of whom also vote on matters of the Empire meaning a true level of female participants in the government. As of the time of the Monsters of the West the seats on the Council are distributed among the Six Nations as follows: *14 Iroquois *10 Cayuga *9 Cherokee *9 Mohawk *8 Seneca *6 Tuscarora Voting Unanimity in public acts was essential to the Council. It is known that no Iroquois treaty was binding unless it was ratified by 75% of the male voters and 75% of the mothers of the Empire. In revising Council laws and customs, a consent of two-thirds of the mothers was required. The need for a double supermajority to make major changes made the Confederacy a de facto consensus government. Local Goverment According to this view, Iroquois political and diplomatic decisions are made on the local level, and are based on assessments of community consensus. Because of this large level of local government it has meant that historically when a powerful leader is not present on the council then a central government that develops policy and implements it for the people at large is not the Iroquois model of government. Women The women traditionally held real power, particularly the power to veto treaties or declarations of war. The members of the Grand Council of Sachems were chosen by the mothers of each clan. If any leader failed to comply with the wishes of the women of his tribe and the Great Law of Peace, the mother of his clan could demote him, a process called "knocking off the horns". The deer antlers, an emblem of leadership, were removed from his headgear, thus returning him to private life. Councils of the mothers of each tribe were held separately from the men's councils forming what is known as the Shadow Council. The women used men as runners to send word of their decisions to concerned parties, or a woman could appear at the men's council as an orator, presenting the view of the women. Women often took the initiative in suggesting legislation. Demographics Ethnicity Religion Culture Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdoms of Nord America